Crisis on Infinite Earths Alternate HISHE
The Flash: Into the Multiverse Synopsis We’ve known since March that the upcoming 10-episode season of CW‘s Arrow will be the show’s last. With Oliver leaving Star City with The Monitor in the seventh season finale to fulfill the bargain made during last fall’s “Elseworlds” crossover, many are left wondering what the upcoming shortened season will look like. Wonder no more! With the help of our regular readers and commenters here at Bleeding Cool and on social media, we’ve determined the best course of action for Arrow season 8. Now to be clear… every bit of this is totally legit and our work is being boxed up and shipped to the Arrow production offices in L.A. as you read this. To tide you over during the summer hiatus, we’re revealing all the spoilers for Arrow season 8… for no other reason than because we love you all that much. So remember that you read it here first! Fair warning, though: if things don’t turn out exactly like this for Arrow‘s final run, don’t blame us. Sometimes things get lost in the mail… The Monitor is taking about the Anti-Monitor. “Someone far more powerful than myself.” “A Crisis is coming.” The Crisis Of Infinite Earths. Head up guys. Supergirl died in that crisis. The Flash ran to create a vortex and ran so fast that he became the lighting bolt that made him the Flash. Arrow? I don’t know what happened to him.﻿ 90s Barry says. The Elseworlds created by the book (the different realities) aproximate the collision of realities that they are facing. So Monitor testing earths capabilities after collision of different realities. Which means that In the crisis crossover (presumably after 5 years) all the earths might merge.﻿ That's why this crossover is just the "testing universes to look for people who can stop the crisis" thing.﻿ Crisis on earth X: "I thought there were only 52 earths?" "nah brah, there's 53" One thing that urks me about that interaction is that supergirl never explored the multiverse outside of the crossovers. and that earth X isn't earth 10 like in the comics Elsewords: "I guess we're back to infinite earths"﻿ There are only 53 earths, you are wrong. The reason is because the multiverse from E-1 to E-52 are the only earths in the multiverse known and traveled to. Although everyone from e 1 to e 52 knows there are infinite earths, the multiverse traversers such as the collectors and speedsters, just travel up to e 52 because they are deemed "The only earths traveled to in the multiverse". Earth X does not count because Harry said "No one would dare step on foot on that earth due to its violence" or something like that﻿ Transcript *Lex Luthor - "Anti-Monitor is Coming. Anti-Monitor is Coming. "﻿ “what are you talking about he’s married on this earth t- ooohhh”. I wonder if this means a green lantern ring or lantern in general will show up one day? I mean they made that Hal Jordan reference waaaayyy back in season 1 of the Flash. So who knows.﻿ “Things will work out with felicity” Over...and over...and over...and over...and over “We’re going to be okay” Over.........annnd.......overrrr﻿ "WE SHOULD DO SOMETHING!" "Should we do something?" "WE SHOULD DO SOMETHING!" *'Roy Harper': My name is Roy Harper, after 2 years away from Star City I’ve returned home after learning of Oliver Queens death. Now to honour his legacy I must continue his work in order to keep my city safe from those who mean it harm. But to do so I cannot be Roy Harper or the Green Arrow, I need to become someone else, I need to become something else. I am the Red Arrow!﻿ ---- *"Let me see your bag!" *"OK. Fine. Here." *"What the hell is this?" *"It's... um... it's a Static costume!" *"A WHAT?" *"You know, Static! That new superhero! Everybody's talking about him. And I'm a big fan too. So, sometimes I, er..." *"You... dress up as this boy?" *"Yeah, you know, just to live the dream!" *"You are one weird kid."﻿ *Virgil's Dad: "Is this a Static cosplay in your bag son?" *Virgil: "Yes dad, that's what it is and nothing else." *Dad: shakes head in disappointment "Why couldn't it be drugs?"﻿ *Vergil: "But dad-" *Pops: "Get in your room right now!" shotgun blast to Vergil's face﻿ ---- *Barry Allen/ the flash: now...about that time travel thing *The rest: please do not mess up with the timeline *Barry: what? *Batman : the Flash Season 3/eps. 1 flashp.. *Barry: flashpoint? Nooo i am not him... *Later... *I gonna save my mom!!!!!!﻿ ---- *Earth-90 Green Arrow: "I'm still alive, Flash! Flash? Anybody? Somebody! SOMEBODY SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Barry: Oliver... I don’t feel so good... Barry runs to Oliver and collapses Oliver: Barry... your ok... your... Barry: “I’m sorry...” Barry dies Kara: He did it... we lost...﻿ *Barry: Ollie I don't feel so good... *Oliver: Barry...BARRY! *Batman: MARTHA...oh wrong story *Superman: Ugh not this again...﻿ Earth-1 Ollie (doesn't matter which actor) "I thought there were only 53 earths." Earth-90's Flash - "There are infinite Earths Kid."﻿ “Hear me and rejoice! You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Monitor. You may think this is suffering. No... it is salvation. The universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile... for even in death, you have become children of the Monitor.”﻿ Earth-90 Barry: Why are you doing this? Anti-Monitor: Because the execs at the CW demand Smallville be cancelled much like your show was 28 years ago. Now all of you will be cancelled.﻿ ---- can already see this happening... -who are you ! Arrow: "Oliver Queen, who the hell are you ?!!" -"After all these years working together and you don't recognize the worlds Finest..." Arrow: "the World's what!" Kate kane: "it's him Oliver ... the man you're talking to is my cousin" Arrow: "Bruce Wayne!!!" Kate kane: "The 1st vigilante to ever hit the streets" Superman: Bruce... Bruce: Clark... The Flash: excuse me Mr Wayne... has anyone ever told you look like Kevin Conroy? Bruce: ... ---- If I let you help me, you will get hurt or you will get killed and it will be because of me. You don’t know that. I do know that. #ACrisisIsComing” ---- (Someone then comes to the cell) ???: We are here for the saving of the you! Robin: Wait, who are you? Guys, wake up! We have a new girl here! (Cyborg & Beast Boy then wake up & see her) ---- Kara: MOM!??!?!? Smallville Lois: ???? Arrowverse Lois: Ummm what? 90's Flash: Don't worry. You'll get used to it. Kara: Did mom touch the Harun-El? Are you...Red Mother? Smallville Lois: still confused ---- *Psycho Pirate: Worlds will live... *Ares: Worlds will die... *Steppenwolf: And the universe... *Enchantress: ...will never be the same.﻿ ---- *Kevin Conroy: What are you doing here? *Flash: I need your help. *Kevin Conroy: I'm listening. ---- *Anti- Monitor: Fun isn't something that's considered when spreading anti matter across the universe. But THIS, does put a smile on my face... *Flash: We you to help save the multiverse. Oh by the way there’s a multiverse *Black lightning: of course, i know what the multiverse is. *(In Korg’s Voice) Hey man, we were about to hop on this spaceship and stop this crisis, wanna come? *WORLDS WILL CHANGE! WORLDS WILL DIE! IT'S TIME TO SUIT UP! BLACK LIGHTNING AND THE FLASH YESSS! *OMG!!!! It’s finally happening. EVERYTHING IS FINALLY COMING TOGETHER!!!! ---- *Oliver: The 8 if us might not be enough. *Barry: Call in everyone. *Constantine: opens a portal to any and all DC heros/villians that want in on the fight What do we do now? WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO NOW?!!! *Jumba: Stay Close. Hope for a miracle. That's all we can do. *Oliver: I will become the Spectre!�� *VENGEANCE IS UPON THEE!!!���� *Diggle: What about me? *Oliver: Give this man a ring..... ---- Season 3: " This whole time travel stuff is weird, let’s not do it again. " Season 5: " Okay but like... maybe just one more time. " Season 6’s first half: " Okay, I think we should stop with the time travel. " Season 6’s Second half: " So just heat me out.... what if we change the time line again. �� " Category:Alternate Endings